This Is My Room, Not Yours!
by GairraGaara
Summary: Gaara and Temari have to move in with Kankuro, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. When Gaara has to share a room with Naruto will love or hate blossom? Rated M for later language and some Yaoi in later chapters:3 Ty! GaaraXNaruto - GaaNaru
1. New Home

"WHY?" The red-head glared at his older sister.

''We have no where else to go!'' She shouted back, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him across the leaf village.

''BUT TEMARI!'' He panted trying to resist her pulling.

''Listen,'' She bent down facing him, ''Gaara, Kankuro's girlfriend has kindly offered us to stay with them until we get a house of our own. Now be grateful and stop playing up!'' She hit him around the back of his head and continued to drag him.

''Temari, why does Kankuro have a girlfriend? I thought he was gay.'' She laughed to herself.

''Just because Kankuro has never had a, and I repeat, never had a girlfriend doesn't mean he's gay!''

''I thought he used to shag that Kiba or someone like that.'' She stopped and looked back at him. She sighed. Gaara looked confused, ''What?'' A drop of water fell onto Gaara's nose and dripped down to his chin, ''Oh. Its raining.''

''Guys! Finally your here!'' A familiar voice echoed through the village.

''Hey, Sakura!''

''You might want to hurry up and come along, looks like its beginning to rain!'' Sakura walked over to them holding another umbrella out for the two of them. Temari smiled and took the umbrella without question.

''Thanks!'' Sakura turned and walked away. Temari started to follow.

''Temari! Why are you following her?'' Gaara said looking even more confused than before.

''Because,'' She turned back at her younger sibling, ''She's Kankuro's girlfriend!'' She turned back facing Sakura, ''Come along, Gaara, you'll get soaked and I'm not changing you any more! Your 16 for fuck sake!'' Gaara grunted before folding his arms and walking in the rain behind Temari.

OOOOOOOOO

Sakura opened the door to a brown roofed, rectangular shaped house.

''Come in, come in!'' She hesitated before letting Temari and Gaara in first.

''Temari! Gaara!'' Shouted Kankuro practically leaping into Temari's arms. Kankuro hugged both Temari and Gaara before introducing Sakura to Gaara. Gaara smiled at her, ''Finally your here! I can't believe it! First I must say that you both look great! Especially you, Gaara! How's life as a sixteen year old then?''

''Oh you know. Easy.'' Sakura smiled at Gaara, almost laughing.

''There are a few thing I need to say before showing you around... First things first, Gaara has to share a room with Naruto. And secondly...''

''WAIT A MINUTE!'' Gaara stared at Temari, ''WE DIDN'T AGREE ON ME 'SHARING' A ROOM!''

''I know, Gaara but please, you'll love it! Trust me!'' Kankuro cleared his throat,

''Anyway, Sasuke's room is upstairs and so is mine and Sakura's. We have two bathrooms: One there,'' He pointed to a white door, ''And one directly opposite Sasuke's room. But I'd advise you not to use that one since there is a lot of... In there'' No one heard what Kankuro said, '' So firstly, Gaara. Your room is here!'' Kankuro walked over to some stairs leading down into 'the basement'. Kankuro scratched the back of his head, ''Yeah, your gonna hate walking up and down them but hey! Now I'd advise you to go and change, your wet through!''

''Told you not to get soaked!'' Temari growled at him.

''FINE!'' He grabbed his backpack off his shoulder and made his was down the stairs.

* * *

**At the start I tried to use Gaara's playful side but I guess I made him look like a two year old:3**

**Stay tuned to read more of this story!**


	2. Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!

''FINE!'' He grabbed his backpack off his shoulder and made his was down the stairs.

OOOOOOOO

He dragged his pack down the stairs, hearing it bang every time it fell from a step. He pushed open the door to his new room. Standing in the door way, he heard Temari and the others moving upstairs. He gazed upstairs, he sighed. Moving his legs through the door he stood infront of a bright orange room with a black carpet and a single window. Two beds, bunk beds. He frowned. _Really? This is my room?_

He climbed up the steps to the top bunk. He sat legs crossed, arms crossed looking out of the window across the room. He shivered and remember he was soaked. He opened his backpack up and took out: trousers, shirts, pants, socks, hairbrush, pictures, his gameboy and a toothbrush and toothpaste. He shoved the pictures under the only orange pillow on the bed. He lifted up the orange and black patterned duvet and placed all his clothes under it. He searched through the pile and took out a red-buttonup shirt, a pair black skinny bottom trousers and a pair of black boxers.

He made a slow journey downwards off of his bed. He lifted his shirt off his head and body. He stepped out of his trousers and threw them on his bed, leaving his shirt on the floor. He picked up his toothbrush and paste and wondered into the bathroom across the hall in only his boxers.

* * *

The blond walked through the front door shouting, ''I'M HOME! BELIEVE IT! COME ONE WHERE IS EVERYONE?!'' He searched the living room and kitchen. _Hmmmm... _Sakura ran down from upstairs hugging him.

''Naruto! Your home!'' She smiled as everyone else walked after her, ''Um. There we some changes while you were away.'' Sakura pulled away from the hug and stepped over to Kankuro, who immedietly placed his arm over her shoulder, ''Naruto, this is Temari.'' She pointed at Temari who waved at him, ''And this is...'' She stopped, looking for Gaara. The blond looked confused.

''Anyway, best get to bed! Running all day from the Sound Village is kinda tiring!'' He scratched his back. Everyone smiled at him as he walked towards the basement. Sakura paused.

''I forgot to tell him about, Gaara didn't I?'' She frowned, ''Naruto!''

''What?'' He turned back.

''Gaara, he's in your room. He's moved in with you.''

''Oh that's nice.'' He froze, ''WHAT?!'' They all laughed at him. He hung his arms on the floor walking closer to his room.

''I wonder how he did on his mission,'' Sakura turned to Sasuke,

''Hahaaa! Your awake, finally!'' Sasuke smiled. He muttered under his breathe almost impossible to hear what he was saying.

* * *

Naruto clutched the door handle to the bathroom, he yawned and opend it. Naruto stood in the doorway staring at a naked Gaara. Both boys went bright red in the cheeks. Naruto quickly turned and slammed the door. Naruto collapsed on the floor, mesmerised by what he saw.

Gaara sat on the floor against the door, smacking himself in the forehead-_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! _

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter! Hahaaa that sounds kinda creepy but it makes sence to me:3 Ty for reading, please follow this story to know what happens later on! Byee!**


	3. I Guess We Can Forget About BeingFriends

''He's fine, he'll only remember it for the rest of his life.'' She said sarcastically. Gaara smiled back, watching Naruto hold his head as he stood up.

OOOOOOOO

Gaara sat on his top bunk bed. He listened to Naruto's slow breathing from beaneth him.

''I'm sorry again.''

''Nah, don't fret it! I always do it, it's like I have a magnet inside me pulling me to someone getting changed! I once walked in on Sakura, Sasuke and Kankuro!'' Gaara laughed,

''Really?''

''Ya! You should have seen Kankuro's face when I opened the door!'' Naruto burst out laughing louder than Gaara. Gaara bent over down to him, his belly being crushed by the metal bar he was balancing on. His hair dangling infront of his eyes, ''Hey, so how come you came to live with us anyway?''

''When Kankuro left, so did Shikamaru. That's Temari's boyfriend. Then because Temari got called off missions for a while for being depressed, we lost all money to rent our apartment. So our brother offered to let us live here!'' Gaara grinned, knowing Naruto felt like he shouldn't have asked, ''It's okay! I mean I'm your new roomie so no secrets right?'' Gaara headed back up onto his bed, resting his head on his orange pillow. Staring at the digital-clock on the deep red wall oppisite, he noticed it read 11:56pm. _Better sleep..._

''Hey, Gaara...''

''Ya?'' Gaara wondered, thinking about what he could be thinking.

''Well, you said no secrets right?''

''Ya.''

''Well, Gaara, I...I...I think it's cool how I can talk to someone who I just walked in on naked, and still talk like we have always been friends.'' Naruto beamed up at the metal bars covering the matress to where Gaara was sleeping.

Gaara whispered ''Ya'' under his breathe and lightly snored. Naruto smiled to himself and turned onto his side. _Gaara...I wonder where our friendship will lead us..._

''MORNIN' BOYS!'' Temari shouted banging on the basement door. Gaara shot awake at beamed at the door which was being knocked, ''IF YOU DON'T GET UP IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES IM EATING YOUR PANCAKES!''

''Naruto!'' Gaara whispered.

''Yeah?''

''I think we have to get up now, else she'll eat our breakfast!''

''No way! She's knocking on there so we get to sleep!'' They both laughed at the joke, ''Ad for my pancakes, she can have them! Sakura know's that I ALWAYS have ramen for breakfast on a Saturday!''

''Ramen?''

''You've never had ramen have you?'' Gaara shook his head, ''Hahaaa! It's okay you can have a bit of mine!'' Both slid out of bed symmetrically. Gaara wondered to the pair of drawers on his side of the room. He opened every drawer and pulled out one piece of clothing.

Naruto reached under his bed and pulled out a orange and black suitcase, he unzipped it and grabbed all the clothes he could hold and dumped in on his bed. He rummaged through the pile and pulled out a shirt, trousers and boxers.

They both turned to each other.

''Don't look!'' They said at the same time. They smiled and turned back. Gaara smirked and looked at the corner of his eye to see Naruto beginning to pull off his shirt. _Muscles? He has a six-pack?_

''I see you looking!'' Naruto grinned.

''How would you know I was looking if you didn't look at me?''

''Touche!'' Naruto looked back at Gaara, _He's so thin! I wonder if I stop eating ramen he will like me because im thin... WHAT NO?! HOW CAN I THINK OF GIVING UP MY RAMEN?!_ Gaara slipped into a new pair of red boxers and dark red trousers. Naruto buttoned up a orange, chekered with black top.

''You finished now?'' Naruto walked forward towards his bed. Putting everything back into it, he smiled, ''You know, Gaara, your pretty cool. I'm suprised since your brothers Kankuro!'' Gaara turned to face him.

''What did you say?'' He snarled at Naruto.

''No...No... I didn't mean it like that!'' Naruto waved his hands in defence.

''Then what did you mean?''

''I mean...Um...''

''I thourght so...'' Gaara turned and began walking up the basement stairs up to the first floor. he opened the door and stepped into the hallway. Sakura walked past his, smiling.

''Hey, Gaara! Ready for breakfast?'' She continued walking, heading into the kitchen. _Naruto, I thourght, we were friends?! _

_Gaara...I guess I can forget about taking us seriously...I guess we aren't going to be friends then._

**Heehee! Okay maybe I got a little carried away with them falling out over Kankuro, but still I love writing this story! I hope you will follow to read the rest!:3**


	4. Forgiving and Forgetting

Gaara sat on a stool in the kitchen. He looked down at the coffee that Sakura slid infront of him. She leaned on her elbows on the counter, ''What's up with your face?'' Sakura smiled.

''Hm? Oh, nothing.'' Gaara denied anything Sakura said. She took back her elbows.

''Gaara. Its about Naruto isn't it?'' Gaara turned away, ''Whatever he did, or you did, just forget about it. Really you two are just softies for each other aren't you? You like him, he likes you.'' _Did he tell her that he likes me? Why do I care if he did? Do I really like him? _Naruto sat by him. _He...He came to me? Why?! We just fell out!_

''Hey, Gaara?''

''I'll leave you two alone then,'' Sakura turned to give them both pankcakes with cyrup drizzled on the top, ''Here. Eat up!'' She turned and walked away. Gaara took a sip of coffee and pushed it to the side. He picked up his fork and ripped a piece from the side of his pancake.

''Gaara, I didn't mean what I said about Kankuro. I...Im sorry.'' Naruto faced him, ''I really am sorry'' _He's blushing? He's so cute when he blushes!_ Before Gaara could reply Naruto had already gotten up and was hugging the back of him. His chin on Gaara's shoulder, ''Im sorry!'' Gaara's face fell as he felt a tear land on his slightly exposed shoulder. Gaara faced the back of him, seeing Naruto cry made him begin to wonder _maybe it was fate that we fell out, if he didn't fall out then this wouldn't be happening right now! _Gaara pused him off, spinning around in his chair. Naruto looked at Gaara confused. He stood up, looking into Naruto's eyes. He leaned forward. Their bodies closed in and they hugged. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and pulled him in. Gaara brushed his hands to them back of Naruto's neck. Gaara pulled away. The spark egnited as he leaned in and kissed Naruto. Naruto let another tear fall. They stood kissing in the kitchen for three whole minutes, hugging each other at the same time. _I wonder if this is how my life is meant to be._

Naruto lay awake. He pushed his arms out from underneath his bed covers. He stared at the clock as it went from 11:30pm to 1am. A sudden uproar from outside was enough to startle him. He hugged himself in his bed. The sky crashed getting louder and louder. He tried covering his ears. The light flashed onto his face.

''GAARA!'' He screamed hoping he would be awake, ''GAARA!'' He felt tears in his eyes ready to come out.

''Naruto? What?'' Gaara sat up worried for what was happening. Naruto climed out of bed and stepped up on Gaaras bed. Another jolt of thunder crashed against the window, ''Don't tell me your scared of thunder!'' He smiled, Naruto looked in his eyes, ''Your serious?'' Naruto jumped onto the top bunk and crawled under Gaara's covers. Gaara stared down at Naruto, who was cuddling himself under his covers. Gaara raised his hand and pulled of the covers from Naruto, revealing him. Gaara noticed him crying, ''Why do you always cry?'' Gaara bent down next to Naruto as he cried.

''I...I guess I found the one person I cry for.'' He looked up Gaara.

''Come here,'' Gaara opened his arms for Naruto to hug him. Naruto opened up his ball and accepted Gaara's hug. Gaara dug his arm under Naruto's side, ''Naruto, you'll be fine. Just get some sleep, okay?'' Naruto nodded and scruched his eyes closed. Gaara closed his eyes and kissed Naruto on his forehead, leaving his lips on Narutos forehead as he slept beside him.

**Heheee! Okay so maybe this chapter is a day late, Im sorry! I spent nearly a whole day trying to write as many chapters as possible! And I also had to think of ideas and stooof:3 Ty for reading! Follow this story to read more. Byee!**


	5. Bathrooms Aren't The Ideal Place

Gaara closed his eyes and kissed Naruto on his forehead, leaving his lips on Naruto's forehead as he slept beside him.

OOOOOOOOO

_Click_

Naruto opened one eye to see Temari taking a picture of him with Sakura, Kankuro and even Sasuke staring at him from behind her.

''Have fun last night?'' Temari laughed

''Hmm?'' Naruto pushed himself up, crossing his legs, ''What are you talking about? And why did you take a picture of me?!'' Sakura smiled and pointed to Gaara who was behind him. Naruto froze, ''Oh, well you see it was the thunder-'' He was cut off by the sound of everyone laughing.

"Naruto, shut up and lay back down will ya?! If not will you please get out and give me my covers back? Your letting in a draft!'' Gaara turned to face everyone, ''Ha ha! Heeyy guys! What are you doing here?''

''We were going to ask you if you wanted to come with us to get ramen for breakfast, but then we saw you two sharing a bed. So we decided to take advantage and take pictures of you'' Sasuke smiled.

''So what did you two get up to last night?'' Temari laughed.

''NOTHING!''

''Sure about that, Naruto?'

''Yes!''

''Positive?'' Naruto snarled at her. Temari just snarled back.

''Ha ha! Temari show them the pictures!'' Kankuro laughed. Temari smiled, reaching for her phone. She turned round her phone and showed both boys a picture of them sleeping side-by-side hugging. Gaara's lips were still on Naruto's head. Both boys blushed a little, ''This scene look familiar to you?'' Gaara put his hands behind his head.

''I'm not ashamed to say that we slept in the same bed, I'm also not ashamed to say that I love Naruto. But I am ashamed to say that you caught us.'' Gaara faced to ceiling. Everyone stared at him.

''You...you love me?!'' Naruto grinned, ''YEAH, GAARA LOVES ME!''

* * *

Sasuke pushed open the ramen shop door. A girl with long blonde hair approached them. Her long fringe drooped over her face. She wore a purple outfit with a name badge on her chest which read 'Ino Is Here To Help!'

''Table for six please'' Sasuke picked up six menu's from the table in front of them before following the girl to a table. The table for six was covered in a white cloth, an orange vase with a singular red rose in it and cutlery for everyone.

''Here you go, I'll be back in a sec for your order'' She hurried away. Kankuro pulled out a chair for Sakura to sit down on. She sat down and he pushed her in. Of course he was the one who had to sit next to her. Naruto chose the seat on the other side of next Sakura. Next to Naruto was Gaara. Next to Gaara was Temari. After Temari was Sasuke, who was on the other side of Kankuro. Sasuke handed out the menu's around the table.

''What's everyone ordering?'' Temari smiled at everyone.

''I might have a simple ramen breakfast,'' Naruto smiled back. The blonde came back to them, ''May I take your order?'' The waitress asked pulling out a blue notepad. They all put down their menu's.

''Yes, um. One breakfast ramen bowl please!'' Naruto shouted, drawing everyone's attention.

''Three noodle bowls with extra seaweed, one ramen with no pork-''

''And I'll have-'' Temari frowned as Kankuro interrupted he order.

''She''ll have a salad.'' Temari gasped.

''Yup,'' She jotted down the order and looked back up to them, ''Anything else?'' Everyone looked at each other.

''Nope that's it, thanks'' Naruto smiled, she turned and walked away.

''A SALAD?'' Temari clenched her fists, ''Sasuke please hit him.'' Sasuke raised a hand and hit Kankuro around the back of his head. Kankuro felt a tear build up in his eye, ''That's what you get. Hm. A fucking salad my ass.'' Naruto stood up,

''Be right back.'' Naruto walked through into the the boys toilets. He reached to push open the door. A hand was placed over his mouth, another hand was placed on both of Naruto's hands, pulling them together. Naruto was pushed into the disabled toilet. The bathroom light was off. And he heard the person lock the door behind them. He felt a body press against his. Warm lips pushed against his. The stranger pushed Naruto's arms above his head. Naruto pulled away from the kiss.

''Who are-'' Naruto was cut off by a finger being placed on his lip.

''Shh...It's okay Naruto.'' Naruto searched through his head, trying to remember where he had heard the voice before.

''GAARA?!'' He smiled, once again kissing Naruto to shut him up.

* * *

**Sooo... What do you think? Hee! Let me know:3 Byee!**


	6. What The Fuck Just Happened?

''GAARA?!'' He smiled, once again kissing Naruto to shut him up.

OOOOOOOO

Gaara slid his arm to the back of Naruto's lower back. He gasped as a cold hand felt up his top. Gaara kissed his neck, ignoring his squeling. Gaara raised his hand reaching further up his back. Naruto arched his back.

''S-Stop! What are you doing?!'' Naruto tried to wriggle away but failed as he noticed his arms were still above him. He tried to move his arms away from the wall. _Sand, I'm starting to hate the stuff. _Gaara smiled, leaning to whisper in his ear,

''Naruto, It's no point in trying to escape. I'v got you.'' Gaara smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, hugging him.

''Why did you bring me in here?!'' Naruto looked around for a way to get out,_ I guess he's right. There's no way of getting out of this._

''If I wouldn't have brought you, you wouldn't have come even if I asked'' Gaara let go, leaning up to Naruto's face. ''Would you?'' Naruto tried to look away. Gaara caught his chin in three fingers and pushed him back to face him. ''Now, now calm down. Im not going to hurt you. Maybe...''

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'MAYBE'?''

''I mean that if you run or scream for help, I will hurt you. If your a good boy, I'll leave you alone. Got it?'' Naruto nodded, speechless.

''But why...'' Naruto faced the floor. He burned up, starting to cry.

''Ugg! Your not crying again are you?'' Gaara bent down trying to look up at his face. Gaara kissed him, pushing up his head. Gaara wiped away his tears with the back of his thumb. Gaara kissed his cheek, where he last wiped away tears.

''Let me go. I wont run. I wont shout.'' Gaara stared questioning himself of all the scenarios that could happen. _If he tries to run, I have sand. If he shouts, I have sand. Either way I win._ Gaara smiled. He released him. He crashed to the floor. Naruto rubbed his arms, full of fear. Gaara bent down, crossed legged on the toliet floor.

''So, want to talk about anything?'' Gaara said more happily than wanting to. Naruto just simply stated,

''Do you really love me, Gaara?'' Gaara smiled.

''You... You are like my sand. I can't leave it because if I do I will be hurt. I'v gotta love it cos it's just, there. Everyday. Every minute. Every second. Always.''

''So I'm sand now?'' Gaara stared at him fustrated. He sighed. Gaara stood up. He walked to the light, turning it on.

''So you at the table.'' Gaara pulled the door open. He slammed it. _What the fuck was that? Gaara, your a fucking phyco!_

* * *

Gaara sat down at the table. ''Ohh! Food!'' Gaara reached to his chop-sticks and started eating, ''Why is it cold?'' Everyone stared at Gaara, ''What?''

''We've been sat here for twenty minutes for you to come back. OF COURSE YOUR FOOD IS COLD YOU FUCKING PRICK!'' Temari shouted, when she stopped she felt her hair to see if it was still in place, ''What was you doing in there, taking a shit?! And beside where's Naruto. He went before you and even he's not back!'' Gaara smiled at Temari's insults and last statment, ''What? Why are you laughing you little shit? Whats so funny?!''

''The fact that that you actually ate a salad!'' Gaara sat down laughing, with one hand on his forehead and the other pointing at the empty salad bowl infront of her ,''I must admit, your looking thinner already!" Temari scowled at him.

-Meanwhile-

Naruto stood up. He stood facing himself in the bathroom mirror before leaving. He saw Gaara laughing and pointing at Temari. He turned around to the boys toilets. He finally got a chance to open the door this time. Walking through he found a stall free. Pushing the door open he walked through and locked the door behind him. _What if I had shouted or ran? What was he planning? Was he going to... rape me? Im scaring myself now. I have to share a room with this guy! What the fuck do I do?! I'm living with a phyco rapist sand user! What will happen when I'm sleeping tonight? Will he creep into my bed and hug me all night! Wait... I did that to him last night. He might want revenge and do it to me tonight! OHHH NO! FUCK OFF THOURGHTS! YOUR RUINING MY MIND!_

Finishing up doing his stuff, he left. Walking towards the table he noticed no one there. They left a note -

'_**Hi, Naruto! **_

_**Well you decided not to join us. We wern't that mean however because we left your ramen. It should be warm if not then your even slower than Gaara at going to the toilet! Anyway, we left the bill to you, we know how much you love us! Treat us this one time? The bill should be under this letter,**_

_**Bye, Sakura and others' **_

Naruto dropped the letter and picked up the bill. He stared at all the zero's. _TOO MANY ZEROS!_ He sat down and finished his ramen. Standing up he left the correct amount of money on top of the bill. He frowned and walked out, beginning he journey home.

* * *

**Sorry to everyone who get excited about last chapter! I PROMISE *Pinky promises* that the next chapter WILL satisfy you all! PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE:3 Byee!**


	7. Why Me, Why This!

So **BOLD **is thoughts

POV - Point Of View

**So I thought that this story needed a little jazzing up... Soo... I'm not gonna ruin what you are about to read so I'm gonna let you get on with it! Tell me what you think in a review?! Ty:3**

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

My eyes. Why do they feel heavy? How long was I asleep? I rub my eyes unsuccessfully. I open my eyes to see nothing. Nothing but a dark, abyss of nothing. I feel my eyes. Something is over my eyes. I try to pull whatever is on my eyes away from me, a warm hand grabs my hand. I panic. _**Who? What? Why? Who would be in my room? GAARA...** _

''Shhh...It's okay!'' He bent down, whispering in my ear.

''What are you-'' It was then I noticed something. Was I...naked? I felt down to my legs. Nothing. I felt my own fingers touch my skin. I am naked. I could hear his mouth open, one breath, then close. ''Why am I-'' I couldn't stop myself from stuttering. ''Why are you doing this?!'' I shout at the top of my lungs. I hear the birds move from the trees outside. The window...Its open. ''If you love me, like you said, then why? Why all of this trouble?!'' I suddenly felt afraid. Its not like me to get scared. Why is he doing this to me? I let out a sudden whimper as I feel his lips push down on my chest. I feel him smile. I try to push him back, he simply replies, 'You'll get used to it, and to me. I'm not going to hurt you.' He kisses me. I refuse to let him in. He tugs on my hair. I open. He makes his move. I feel him feel me. I feel the pillow beneath my head move. I feel his hands move in my hair. _**He's really doing this? In MY bedroom?! **_He takes my hands at puts them to the back of his neck. He's... He's naked too! He moves the kiss down. He kisses my seal. He pushed his hands on my chest moving them down to my nipples. Pushing down on them. _**Pleasure? WHAT THE FUCK? FUCKING FUCK FUCK...argg! It's so... FUCK OFF MIND!**_ His hands pull off me. I wait for a moment. _**Why am I just laying here? Why am I letting him-**_ I was thrown off of my thinking by his lips around my cock. _**I didn't think I was this naked! **_He dropped his mouth down to my base. I couldn't help it, I couldn't help but moan. He was... He was actually doing this - to me!

* * *

_Gaara's POV_

I watched him. He moaned. I love it when he moans. He somehow looks sexier when he moans - if that is even possible! It's a shame that I can't see his whole face. Wouldn't want him knowing where we are, would we? His face tightened. I continued to bob my head up and down. I just smiled and used my teeth to scratch him as I went up, down, up etc._** I wonder why he doesn't like it. Maybe he isn't gay? Well that will have to change. **_I left his body and moved on top of him. He gritted his teeth, ''GAARA?! WHAT THE FUCK?!'' I smiled. I admire the fact he tries to get answers from me, he knows he can't. I can't help but smile at the way he tries to undo the sand-blindfold I but on his eyes. He can't undo it, only I can! It's cute how he stops every once in a while to breathe, then starts trying to escape again. He's so unbelievably cute! Why won't he let me do anything to him? It's as if he wants it, but won't let it show... Hmm... I have a perfect plan to make him beg! I laugh evilly to myself. Since no one was watching I did that whole evil person thing that they do with their hands. I noticed Naruto below me start to look confused.

''I was only pretending to be a master criminal!'' I said shyly. _**Luckily he didn't hear me because of the moans he was STILL making. I mean honestly... He's still moaning? I wonder how long it takes him to orgasm, like two-hundred years!? Mind you, he might never orgasm. He might just moan for the rest of HIS FUCKING LIFE**_! I breathed, letting the thought out of my head. _**Where was I? Aha yes! **_I sat on his stomach. I bent over biting and sucking his neck. He tilted his head back, giving me more space to bite. I stopped, looked up at him. He was smiling. _**I knew he would come through!, **_''Ready for this?'' I whispered in his ear. He was still smiling, ''I'm taking that as a yes...'' I said a little louder this time. I reversed. He dick was on my back. I looked back at it. _**Ha ha! It's kinda big but I can make it work! **_I clutched it in one hand. I used my other to push me up from where I was sat. His smile dropped. _**So he just realises now what I'm doing? Wow, he really is stupid.**_ After that thought I pushed my ass down on his dick. In around one second, Naruto had already screamed, panting. I looked at him blankly. _**Here we go again. **_''COULD DO ME A FAVOUR AND NOT START MOANING FOR LIKE 3 HOURS?!'' I think I said it a little to loud and mean. He stared back at me. _**If only he could see me. If only I could see his eyes. **_I shook my head. I pushed myself up again, slamming back down again and again and again. _**Okay so maybe I did it a little too much...**_

Sorry if you don't like this style of writing! And double sorry if you don't like 'rape'! But it's not rape if you enjoy it... (SPOILER) Tehee! I wanted to see if the story was better from a characters view! Ty for reading! Byee:3


	8. The Morning After

_**Okay so maybe I did it a little too much...**_

* * *

Naruto blinked his eyes open. He stared in shock at the redhead sleeping in front of him. _Did we... Did he... Did I... _He gasped in shock as all the memories of last night flooded back into his mind. He face-palmed himself several times before stopping and looking at the one in front of him. He smiled. _I have never seen such a peaceful side of Gaara... WHAT AM I SAYING HE JUST RAPED ME. But did he actually? I mean it wasn't bad... _He heard a slight moan come out of his own mouth. He hit his mouth and shook his head. He rubbed own eye and yawned. He was hungry. He stepped over Gaara, placing one foot on the floor, and slipping. He landed face forward onto Gaara's lips. Gaara fumed awake. He stared a minute before pushing Naruto off.

''WHAT THE HELL?'' Gaara pushed himself up against the board of the bed.

''Im so sorry! I was going to go get food and I- Why are you laughing?'' Naruto wondered, before finally being able to stand up properly. Without slipping. Gaara stood up after him. They gazed at each other. Gaara walked forward. He brushed his hands throught Narutos hair and made his lips towards him. They came together. Naruto was still in shock from seeing the redhead in **his **bed and slipping onto hisface. Naruto gave in and connect his hands togther behind Gaaras back, pushing them up his t-shirt. A sudden draft hit them as they stopped kissing and looked up to the door. Everyone was staring. Temari and Sakura were both blushing and giggling at the same time. Hm. Fangirls. Kankuro and Sasuke stared at each other smiling. Gaara looked back at Naruto. Leaning back in for another kiss, Naruto let him do so. Gaara lent in to Narutos ear, Narutos eyes widen as he shook 'yes' and smiled. Everyone was curious as to what he has asked him. Gaara wrapped his hands in Narutos and they left. They pushed past everyone in the doorway and up the stairs.

''Where do you think your going?!'' Temari placed her hands on her hips and did that whole 'If you don't tell me I'm gonna follow you there' pose. They both smiled and looked down at them.

''To a hotel,'' They both laughed and ran for the door.

* * *

**This is the ending BUT I will edit it soon and add what happened at the hotel in another chapter... ! I will also be posting two more stories up soon:3 - One about DeiSaso (Deidara+Sasori) and another GaaNaru story called Band Practise:3 until the next chapter byee:D**


End file.
